Diamonds
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "—Me gusta ver las estrellas en noches como esta. Despejadas y con la luna iluminando el cielo con ese resplandor tan… mágico. —Dijo ella, completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. Parecen diamantes en el cielo." Y Kid tuvo que admitir que aquella mujer no se equivocaba.


**Título:** Diamonds.  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Personajes:** Eustass Kid, Nami, 11 Supernovas…  
**Número de palabras:** 991.

**Diamonds. **

—Capítulo Único—

No había esperado a oír las doce campanadas, simplemente desapareció en el balcón de aquella impresionante casa. Tanto alboroto le producía jaqueca y el alcohol ingerido ya comenzaba a hacer mella sobre su cuerpo.

Siendo ella una mujer de fiestas, le extrañaba mucho su propio comportamiento; pero aquella noche era diferente, especial.

Había acudido a pasar las navidades y el fin de año con los amigos de Luffy, un extraño y variopinto grupo constituido por 10 hombres y una mujer que distaban de ser o, por lo menos, parecer normales. Tampoco se molestaban en ocultar aquello, simplemente les gustaba lucirse genuinos y diferentes a la sociedad.

Las once supernovas habían permanecido juntos desde que eran críos y seguirían estándolo probablemente hasta su muerte, unidos por lazos de amistad inquebrantables.

Por esa razón se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Aunque su amigo se había preocupado por integrarla y los demás la había recibido de buena gana sentía que no terminaba de encajar allí.

Nami era fiestera como ninguna, le gustaba disfrutar de unas buenas cervezas y además se divertía causando alboroto tanto como ellos… ¿Entonces qué fallaba?

Tal vez no eran ellos, sino la propia pelirroja la que tuviera el problema en adaptarse.

Las heridas eran aún muy recientes para sanar, pero su amigo se había ofrecido a que pasara las navidades con él y sus amigos y ella no pudo evitar aceptar la ofrenda.

Estaba triste por la pérdida de su hermana, Nojiko, por lo que atribuía su anormal carácter a eso. No podía olvidarlo así como así, pero en cierta manera el año nuevo le recordaba a su hermana.

Lo habían celebrado juntas desde que su madre, Bellemere murió y su padre, Genzo, fue encarcelado en la prisión de Impel Down, como levantándose el ánimo la una a la otra.

Apoyada en la barandilla de frío metal, Nami contempló la noche bañada en estrellas, todas brillantes y singulares en el firmamento. Se preguntó si su hermana estaría allí, observándola junto a su madre.

La fulgurante y hermosa luna descansaba en lo alto, proyectando destellos plateados sobre la colina, dándole tanto a ella como al paisaje un aire divino.

O eso pensó Kid, observándola desde el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando la mujer se giró, sorprendida por la presencia del pelirrojo, sus largos cabellos se revolvieron al compás de la brisa nocturna. La piel color mármol de Nami brillaba cual diamante en la noche, irradiando luz por sí sola.

Caminó en silencio hasta situarse a su lado, observando el oscuro cielo nocturno. Entre ellos se interpuso una barrera de silencio incómodo. Había mucho que decir, tantas palabras por pronunciar pero ninguna era liberada por los labios de sus respectivos dueños.

—¿Cansada de la fiesta?

Las palabras de Kid sonaron distantes, pero con un matiz interesado, como curioso. Había sido el primero en hablar, con una pregunta estúpida, pero eso era mejor que el silencio.

—Me gusta ver las estrellas en noches como esta. Despejadas y con la luna iluminando el cielo con ese resplandor tan… mágico. —Dijo ella, completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. Parecen diamantes en el cielo.

Kid la contempló, asombrado por las palabras de su acompañante. Había pensado en ella como una mujer superficial y estúpida, pero había pecado de ignorante, juzgando a un libro por su portada.

Bajo aquella capa de fingida vanidad se escondía una mujer soñadora, fuerte e inteligente, todo lo contrario de lo que ella hacía a los demás creer.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron, el pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que contener el aliento. Sus ojos se veían tan vivos… Como un ave enjaulada a la que liberarás por primera vez.

¿Sería por el año nuevo? Al fin y al cabo, era época de redimirse, de solventar sus errores, de atar los cabos sueltos y de convertirse en una persona nueva.

Y lo único que Nami realmente deseaba era eso, que con el nuevo año una nueva Nami se formase.

Ambos se volvieron a apoyar contra la barandilla, disfrutando del paisaje y del, ahora, cómodo silencio; cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Eustass dirigió su ambarina mirada al reloj de pulsera, faltaba poco menos de un minuto para que el nuevo año comenzase. Al parecer ella se había percatado también, puesto que se veía más nerviosa, como impaciente.

No pasaron más de veinte segundos cuando la cuenta atrás fue audible para ambos.

_¡Cinco!_

Nami cerró sus manos fuertemente sobre la barandilla, aferrándose a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_¡Cuatro!_

Mientras, Kid contemplaba completamente erguido el cielo nocturno pintado de estrellas. Podía oír como el griterío y las ansias de sus amigos comenzaban a subir el volumen.

_¡Tres!_

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a la mujer que tenía al lado, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. Tampoco tenía nada que perder, no pasaría nada por intentarlo.

_¡Dos!_

Nami se sobresaltó al notar la gran mano de Kid sujetando suavemente la suya, algo indeciso. Con una sonrisa ella le devolvió el gesto con un leve apretón, indicándole que no le molestaba.

_¡Uno!_

Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente y, en ese momento Nami supo cómo quería comenzar el año que estaba llegando.

_¡Cero!_

Kid abrazó a Nami, elevándola y girándola varias veces antes de dejar reposar su cabeza sobre el cuello de la mujer. Una energía nueva le recorría el cuerpo de punta a punta, electrificando sus sentidos.

Entre contenta y emocionada correspondió de igual manera al abrazo, girándose para observar los fuegos artificiales que teñían el cielo de hermosos colores y destellos.

Si anteriormente las vistas habían sido preciosas, ahora nada podía comparársele. El oscuro cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas, junto con la hermosa luz de luna y los impresionantes y bellos fuegos de artificio, hacía del ambiente algo mágico y memorable.

—Feliz año nuevo, Nami. Disfruta de tu nueva vida…—Fue únicamente un susurro en su oído, pero ella sintió las palabras calar hondo en su interior, gravándose a fuego tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

Mientras Kid regresaba adentro, dispuesto a celebrar el año nuevo con sus amigos, Nami dirigió una última mirada a las estrellas.

Realmente se asemejaban a diamantes en el cielo.


End file.
